O Presente
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Usagi-san deu a Misaki um presente. O homem começou a se arrepender desde que isso se tornou seu rival com o tempo e amor de Misaki.


**Essa fiction não me pertence, mas sim à Shuusetsu.**

**A história original pode ser encontrada aqui:** s/9147003/1/The-Gift

* * *

**• • • • • •** **O Presente**** • • • • • •**

Misaki nunca foi o tipo de usar aparelhos de alta tecnologia. Talvez, essa seja uma das zilhões de coisas que eu amo sobre ele. Ele é simples, mas rico em cuidados com todos os outros.

É por isso que eu, o escritor mais sortudo do mundo, que encontrou o melhor parceiro que eu jamais poderia ter, decidi dar-lhe um presente.

"Usagi-san!" meu amante fofo gritou na minha frente. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Uma cena normal que eu me acostumei a acontecer sempre que eu compro coisas caras.

"Onde está o recibo! Me entregue o recibo!" Meu Misaki resmungou enquanto ele tentava colocar o meu presente de volta em sua caixa.

Eu casualmente exalei uma nuvem de fumaça em torno de mim que eventualmente desapareceu.

"Recibo? Eu não me lembro..." Eu menti. Eu tenho ele no meu bolso.

Sabendo que meu amante colocaria todo a casa de cabeça para baixo só para procurar por ele, eu escondi o recibo no bolso. Ele nunca se atreveria a tentar me apalpar. Apesar que eu queria que ele o fizesse.

Eu assisto o meu irritado Misaki encarar a caixa, ainda buscando o papel.

"Misaki, apenas use-a. Faça disso um hobby ou algo assim."

"Hobby?" Misaki gritou apontando para mim. "Como eu poderia ter um hobby tão caro! Eu tenho meu trabalho de meio-período pra fazer e ainda tenho que estudar!"

Eu suspirei, sentindo-me um pouco deprimido apesar de o meu rosto não demonstrar. Eu esperava pelo menos um Misaki com lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo para mim, uma vez que ele visse a câmera que eu comprei. Me desse um beijo no rosto ou algo assim. É ainda a última versão de uso profissional.

O que há de tão errado em querer mimar a pessoa mais fofa do mundo?

No entanto, meu amante parece ser alérgico à coisas caras.

Uma semana se passou e meu Misaki finalmente parou de resmungar sobre a câmera. Ele parou de reclamar. Eu deveria estar feliz com isso. Mas olhando para ele agora, eu acho que estou arrependido de ter dado a ele uma câmera.

De repente, ele se tornou viciado na câmera, tanto que ele não a abandonava dia e noite. Ele provavelmente tinha tirado fotos de tudo dentro da nossa casa. Cada esquina. Cada sujeira. Cada alimento.

Estou ficando irritado. Com a câmera em suas mãos e com o som aparentemente interminável do obturador irritante em meus tímpanos.

"Finalmente", eu suspirei, eu não fui capaz de tocar este pedaço de doçura por tanto tempo por causa do romance que estou escrevendo atualmente. É por isso que eu não entrei muito em seu caminho com a câmera. Mas agora que eu finalizei a novela, eu tenho que ter o meu carregamento de Misaki agora. Ou eu ficarei louco.

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso e diz onze da noite. Eu podia sentir a minha metade inferior já entrar em vida apenas pelo pensamento de Misaki debaixo de mim.

Portanto, sem desperdiçar mais tempo, eu saio do meu quarto e vou para o quarto do meu amante.

Talvez ele já esteja dormindo. É tarde já, mas eu me sinto tão desprovido que eu não consigo me segurar mais.

Outra coisa boa sobre Misaki é que ele sempre se esquece de trancar a porta. As vezes eu não sei se ele está fazendo isso de propósito para que eu pudesse ir em frente e atacar.

Eu suspirei. Eu sei que isso é um milhão de porcento impossível.

Eu abri a porta e vi um quarto iluminado com uma cama vazia.

"Misa-" Eu estava prestes a chamá-lo quando eu finalmente percebi o meu querido Misaki sentado na frente de sua mesa de estudo.

O velho laptop na frente dele mostra coelhos dançando, seu fofo screensaver, e eu, inconscientemente, franzi o cenho para a câmera ao lado dele.

Não pode largar isso né? Estou chateado. A câmera começou a ficar ao lado do meu Misaki mais do que eu.

Vou jogá-la em algum lugar amanhã, mas por enquanto, eu tenho que ter um gosto dessa fofura totalmente indefesa diante de mim.

Eu lentamente estendi a mão para seu cabelo sedoso. É sempre tão suave ao toque. Me dá vontade de enterrar meu rosto nele e inalar aquela doçura.

Eu o afagava suavemente. E o meu Misaki começou a se mexer.

"Usagi-san..."

Eu senti uma onda de eletricidade correr pela minha espinha. Minha mão congelou no ar.

Meu Misaki me chamou em seu sono? Pronto. Isso acabou com o resto do meu controle.

Eu estendi meus braços para levar o meu pacote de alegria para a cama. Eu acidentalmente atingi o mouse e os coelhos desapareceram.

Eu me vi na tela. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Eu não me lembro de ter minha foto tirada. Além do mais eu estou em pé na varanda, fumando.

Não me diga que...

A sensação de aperto no meu peito continuou crescendo a cada clique do mouse. E a cada foto que eu via, eu me sentia mais fraco de repente.

Não há nenhuma comida. Nenhum lugar da casa. Nenhum objeto. Todas as imagens são de mim.

Fotos de mim falando ao telefone. Fotos de mim fumando. Descendo as escadas. Saindo pela porta. Dando uma olhada na geladeira.

Olhei para o rosto adormecido de Misaki e eu podia não só sentir meus lábios sorrirem, mas meu coração inchar.

Eu não me lembro de ver o Misaki esgueirando-se e tirando fotos roubadas de mim. Eu pensei que ele estava tirando fotos de outras coisas...

Misaki raramente diz que me ama. Ele fica vermelho e só consegue sussurrar suavemente. Então, vendo essas fotos de mim, só posso sentir que estou sendo muito amado por Misaki, apesar de ele não admitir.

Eu estou tão feliz que eu não quero perturbar meu Misaki essa noite.

Eu rapidamente levei o meu amor para a sua cama. Carinhosamente dei um beijo em sua testa e o cobri com seu cobertor. Deixando-o em sua terra de sonho de forma pacífica.

* * *

"BAKA USAGI!"

Eu mal-humoradamente levantei a cabeça do meu travesseiro e olhei para a porta que se abriu com um estrondo.

Eu podia ver o rosto do pequeno Misaki em aborrecimento.

"Ohayooooo..." Eu o cumprimentei com uma voz rouca.

"Não me venha com 'ohayo' baka Usagi! O QUE INFERNOS VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU QUARTO?"

Eu lentamente sentei na minha cama com um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Você gostou?"

"O inferno que eu gostei! Por que suas fotos estão estampadas em todas as paredes do meu quarto?!"

"Mas você mesmo às tirou, não é?"

O rosto do meu querido Misaki queimou em vermelho. Ah, eu adoro essa reação.

"E-E daí que eu às tirei! Por que você teve que fazer MALDITOS CARTAZES E PENDURÁ-LOS POR TODA A PAREDE?! SUA CARA ESTÁ POR TODO LADO, É IRRITANTE!"

Eu levanto da minha cama. Vejo como os meus olhos de Misaki olham para outro lado, quando ele teve um vislumbre de mim seminu com apenas minhas calças de algodão.

"Fotos são feitas para serem impressas e exibidas certo...?" Eu pergunto enquanto eu fui lentamente em direção ao meu querido Misaki, que começou a dar pequenos passos para trás.

"Isso, isso..." ele gagueja.

Eu me inclino para ele, meu sorriso ainda no rosto. Eu lentamente coloquei meus dedos no queixo dele e ergui seu rosto para perto do meu.

"Eu não sabia que você sentia tanto a minha falta, Misaki..."

"Q-Quem sente falta de você!" ele afasta minha mão e vai embora. "Eu vou preparar o café-da-manhã..."

Mas quem na Terra deixaria sua iguaria favorita desaparecer de sua vista?

Eu agarro o pulso de Misaki e o puxo para um abraço. Ele é tão magro e frágil que às vezes eu tenho medo de que eu possa quebrá-lo.

"Me larga seu pervertido diurno!" Eu ouço o meu Misaki gritar enquanto eu me aninhava no doce e viciante cheiro de seu pescoço.

"Ah... Então você não iria se incomodar se eu oficialmente me transformar em um "pervertido noturno?" Eu pergunto.

"Que diabos você está dizendo?!"

Meu Misaki se cansou de lutar, então eu finalmente o solto e olho profundamente em seus olhos que sempre me sugam para dentro.

"Eu vou deixar você tirar fotos de mim nu. Que tal?" Eu ofereci, embora eu saiba Misaki nunca faria isso.

"Me irrita..." Ouço Misaki resmungar.

"O quê?"

Meu Misaki faz um bico muito fofo para descrever. Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente prendê-lo em mim, ele se solta e desce as escadas.

Acabei de vê-lo ir embora embora. Eu ainda estou tão feliz com isso que eu já me sinto totalmente recarregado. Eu posso parecer uma besta sexual, mas na verdade, eu adoro e valorizo cada pequena coisa que Misaki faz. As coisas que sutilmente dizem 'eu te amo'.

Estou tão contente que eu só quero aproveitar isso como é.

Eu vou deixá-lo preparar o café-da-manhã, e em seguida, fazer dele a minha sobremesa mais tarde.

* * *

"Aquele maldito Usagi, tão cheio de si" eu murmuro enquanto eu começo a cortar os legumes.

Eu só tirei fotos dele esperando encontrá-lo cutucando o nariz ou algo assim. Então eu iria colocar na sala de estar, por vingança. Ver que tipo de rosto envergonhado ele faria.

E no final eu acabei _me_ envergonhando.

Eu só queria capturar um momento embaraçoso dele. Mas caramba, porque é que em todos os ângulos e em qualquer situação, é como se ele estivesse encenando um roteiro? Como se ele fosse um modelo ou coisa parecida?!

Pensando bem, embora eu odeie admitir isso, eu gostava de tirar fotos dele...

Me irrita! Droga!

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem, visitem a história original também.**


End file.
